


your mouth is sinful

by officiallylexie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, a bit of power play maybe?, dom!Louis, gagging, no prep?, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officiallylexie/pseuds/officiallylexie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry has a kink that louis didn't know about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your mouth is sinful

Louis is just lounging around in his shared flat with Harry, flipping through the channels on the telly with a bag of crisps in his lap and he can see Harry out of the corner of his eye. He's twitchy and he's fidgeting his hands in his lap, looking distant. Louis is about to ask him what's going on in that mind of his when Harry looks up, all wide-eyed and trusting and asks, "would you gag me?" and Louis' eyes nearly bug out of his head. 

"During sex?" he asks, for clarification because _yes_ , he would definitely gag Harry if that was what he wanted. "So, you're quiet?"  
When Harry doesn't reply as quickly as he usually would, Louis furrows his eyebrows and leans back in his seat on the couch, staring at Harry. 

But then he shakes his head.

"I think, like -- I think I'd like it if you gagged me with your cock sometime. Like, you could just, tie me up or summat, and make me take it. Use me," he replies quietly, voice husky and his words go right to Louis' cock.

He shifts in his seat a bit and can't help but think about himself shoving his cock down Harry's throat, controlling him and using him to get off. The thought is arousing and he _wants_.

"I could go for that. I could fuck your mouth so hard that you'll have to be on vocal rest until our next concert, and maybe even then, your voice wouldn't be back to normal -- a constant reminder of my cock, hm? Would you like that, baby?" he purrs, a slight smirk creeping onto his face.

Harry only nods frantically and lets out a shaky breath, sitting up and tugging at Louis' arm to get him to come closer and Louis obliges easily, leaning in to Harry's ear, nibbling his earlobe.

Louis knows how obedient Harry is in the bedroom, because Harry aims to please Louis, and _God_ , it's so perfect. But, this -- this is different. He gets to tie Harry up and make him take his cock regardless of the pain and struggle Harry's feeling. 

He knows, though, that he has to be careful. Sometimes, Harry gets ahead of himself and doesn't put his own needs first. Louis always has to be eight steps ahead of him and be careful with what he makes Harry do. He knows to put a pillow on the floor for Harry's knees to rest on when he sucks him off, because he knows Harry will complain the next day about how sore his knees are.

Harry just doesn't think about the aftermath, because he gets too deep into wanting to please Louis, and doesn't consider himself. That's why Louis has to be aware of Harry's actions at all times. Louis knows what Harry can take just as well as Harry does; they aren't shy about that. 

"How about you get your kit off, pick out a nice, pretty tie from the wardrobe, and go lie down in bed?" Louis asks, though it isn't a question, he knows. And he knows Harry understands when he springs off of the couch and practically skips up the stairs to their bedroom. 

Louis stays on the couch for a bit, mostly to catch his breath and process what's about to happen. He needs to be calm and needs to get into the right state of mind before he even thinks about doing this. So, he takes a few deep breaths and after a few minutes, gets up to slowly walk upstairs, making Harry wait. 

When he gets to their bedroom, Harry is lying down on the bed completely naked with a tie sitting on his stomach, hands balled into fists by his side and Louis can see how much he's restraining from touching himself because he knows he's not supposed to touch without permission. 

His obedience and need to please Louis is heart-warming, but it's also terrifying because Harry is so breakable, and Louis knows how much control he has over him. He could break him if he very well pleases, and Harry wouldn't mind as long as it made Louis happy and that's -- that's something to be careful with.

So when Louis walks into the bedroom and crawls on top of Harry, leaning in to kiss him, Harry immediately moves his hands to Louis' cheeks, cupping and leaning into the kiss desperately and Louis can't help the chuckle that escapes his lips.

He sits up a bit and pulls his shirt off, tossing it carelessly to the floor. He quickly removes the rest of his clothes and grabs the tie that's hanging off of Harry's stomach more than it was because Louis probably messed it about. 

He slides up until he's straddling Harry's chest. "Arms up," he coos and smiles when Harry's obeys immediately, arms above his head. 

Louis ties his wrists tightly, tight enough to leave a mark later on, and pulls it until Harry whimpers and stares up at Louis innocently, but Louis knows that he's okay.

He slides farther up Harry's chest, orders him to open his mouth and Harry does, so Louis pushes his cock in. He thread his fingers through his hair because he knows how much Harry likes that and he makes sure to praise him when he makes Louis feel particularly good.

Louis starts thrusting quickly into Harry's mouth, and Harry's making obscene noises, choking and gagging, but Louis doesn't let up because he knows what Harry can take. 

He likes pushing Harry to his limits -- likes tearing him apart and putting him back together again. There's something about the way Harry looks at him, all trusting and innocent, that makes Louis' stomach turn and he wants to ruin him, wants to watch him break. 

But he knows not to push Harry too far.

He supposes he likes the control so much, because he doesn't have any control over his own life. Everyone tells him what to do, who to be with, and where to go, and Louis just sometimes needs control over things. (He _always_ needs control over things, because he can't stand the thought of someone else making him his slave, though they have already.)

And when he looks down at Harry, there's tears on his cheeks from Louis' cock hitting the back of his throat too many times, and he's whimpering and fighting at the restraints, but he loves it, Louis knows. And in that moment, he realises how much control Harry allows him to have. 

"Mm, darling," he purrs, combing his fingers through Harry's hair. "You look so pretty like this. You love it, don't you, sweetheart? Such a slut for me."

He slowly pulls his cock out of Harry's mouth and slides down his body. He reaches down and feels the boy's throbbing length in his hand. "So hard from just taking my cock, hm. So perfect," he murmurs. "Want me to touch you?" When Harry nods frantically, Louis smirks and starts stroking him slowly, not enough. 

"How badly do you need it, baby? I want you loud, so loud."

Harry's fighting at the restraints and trying to thrust his hips into Louis' hand, but Louis doesn't let up. And his voice is wrecked when he breathes out, "I need it -- need it so badly, please, Lou."

"Please what, darling? What do you want me to do?" Louis lets go of Harry's cock and moves up his body, stroking his own cock idly. 

"I want --" Harry starts, but when Louis raises an eyebrow at him, he corrects himself. "I _need_ your cock, Lou. I need it so bad -- please, Lou, _please_."

Louis is relishing in Harry's whimpers and whines because _god_ , he's so beautifully wrecked and Louis has barely done anything to get him there.

He reaches over and digs around in the night stand until he finds the nearly-empty bottle of lube(Louis makes a mental note to get more sometime this week). He lubes himself up quickly and lifts Harry's hips, rubs the tip of his cock over his inner thigh teasingly, earning a whine from the younger boy. 

But before Harry has time to plead some more, Louis slaps his hand down on his arse, the skin reddening. It earns a cry from Harry that lets Louis know he likes it.

"Talk to me, baby," he purrs and rubs the sore skin of Harry's perfect, round bum.

"Need it, Lou. I'm yours -- I'm your good boy, oh -- _please_ ," Harry begs and his voice is so wrecked and raspy and this is one of Louis' favourite sides of Harry.

He figures that he's teased Harry enough, so he leans down and kisses the tip of his nose before positioning himself and pushing in slowly. Harry's face contorts in what Louis knows is pleasure, and his eyes squeeze shut as Louis continues to push until he's all the way inside.

Harry is tight around Louis' cock and he's a whimpering mess underneath him and it drives Louis, gives him that extra push -- _need_ \-- to absolutely ruin Harry. To claim him.

So, that's what he begins to do. At first, his thrusts are slow and deep and Harry's moaning and begging for Louis, and who is Louis to deny him?

He begins to pull out to the tip of his cock and slam back in, making sure to hit Harry's prostate and make him cry out each time. Everything feels so good, and he' sweating and Harry is making the most beautiful noises and this is good. This is really good.

They're all moans and heavy breaths and LouisAndHarry and soon enough, Harry's whimpering increases and Louis' thrusts are sloppier, but he's not going to come yet. He wants to make this last. 

"Need to come, Lou," Harry says, but his voice is hoarse and breathy. His face his flushed and his lips are parted, red and swollen and bitten. His eyelashes are resting against his cheek, and Louis wishes he could see his eyes. 

He knows his eyes will be glazed over and dark, dilated pupils, because all of this is so familiar to Louis. 

"Need to? Well, you aren't going to until I say so, are you?" Louis purrs and he knows it's unfair because he's thrusting relentlessly into Harry and he's already so close himself. 

Harry only nods and Louis knows that's the only response he's going to get. He's seen Harry like this before. He knows him.

He's given up fighting against the restraints and Louis knows it's because Harry's aware that they aren't going to give. Even if they did, Harry wouldn't touch himself without permission, Louis' sure. 

So, just to torture him a bit more, Louis pulls out and leans down, taking the tip of Harry's cock into his mouth. He tastes salty from precome and sweat and the taste it so familiar and it's lovely. This is good, Louis thinks.

"How badly do you need to come? Tell me, sweetheart," he says once he's pulled off of Harry's cock, looking down at him and watching the way his eyes flutter open to meet Louis'.

Louis can see tears brimming in his eyes, and christ, he's gorgeous like this.

"Badly," he breathed, shaking his head and if they weren't doing this, Louis would take the piss out of it. "Really badly, Lou -- _please_ \-- need to come."

Louis smiles at Harry's eagerness and tsks. "You aren't loud enough," he cooed, lining himself up again and pushing into Harry, watching as he nearly sobbed beneath him, all cries and scream and tears.

But he still doesn't come without permission.

"That's my good boy," Louis praises, because he wouldn't have been able to do it if it were him. He pulled out again and climbed atop his boyfriend, rubbing his arse on the boy's horribly hard cock and whispers, "how do you want me to do it?"

Louis knows it must be painful for him, and it's confirmed when Harry sobs harder and squeezes his eyes shut, more tears escaping his eyes. At first, Louis isn't even sure Harry is capable of answering, but then he's all, "I don't -- do something -- anything -- _please_."

Louis hums, satisfied. He knows Harry's okay(despite his screaming and his crying), knows Harry likes it when he's hurt, when he's tied. 

He slides back down and licks at Harry's cock again, humming pleasantly. "Harry," he sings. "Are you begging? Like a little boy?" 

He licks a stripe up the side, kissing the tip and whispers, "I want you to come -- come, baby," and that's all it takes for Harry to cry out, more tears falling, and come all over Louis' face.

Louis catches most of the come in his mouth, relishing in the taste, but he still has some on his face. "Good boy, good boy," he purrs as he moves up and kisses Harry, letting him taste his own release and laughing at how eagerly Harry kisses back. 

He kissed the tears off of Harry's cheeks, untied him and it didn't take barely second for Harry to reach down and stroke Louis' cock. That's when Louis realises how badly he needs to come, but he's much better at controlling himself than Harry is.

Harry's pumping him and running his thumb over the slit and _fuck_ , Louis isn't going to last much longer.  
But then Harry stops.

Louis is confused for a moment, but then he's meeting Harry's big, green eyes and hearing, "can I suck you off?" and the answer is _yes_.

So, he lies on the bed, on his back, urges Harry to climb on top of him and praises him when he does just that. Harry's mouth is hot and wet on his cock and it's so good.

He's deepthroating and making obscene noises and it doesn't take long for Louis' back to arch, his toes to curl, and his entire body to shake with the force of his orgasm as he comes in Harry's mouth, watching as the boy swallows with ease and pulls off, grinning. 

Louis almost immediately sinks back into the bed and lazily pulls at Harry's arm until he get's the hint and scrambles up to kiss Louis wetly on the mouth.

He tastes himself on Harry's tongue and chases Harry's taste until it's just LouisAndHarry and it's good and it's familiar and _fuck_ , Louis is tired.

He's the first to pull away and he grins lazily at Harry who lies down beside Louis on the bed, cuddling into him. Louis tangles a hand in Harry's curls, smiling at the way he purrs and his body goes all pliant against his side. 

Harry's body is warm against his own and they're both sweaty and he knows he should get up, get a flannel and get clean, but he's too tired to move, so he closes his eyes and cuddles closer to Harry.

He smells like sex.

"Tomorrow, we're sitting down and having a long talk in which you are going to tell me every single one of your kinks, because that was fantastic," he says breathlessly, earning a sleepy chuckle and a nod from Harry, and that's when he passes out.


End file.
